It was always you
by Rare Glee Couples
Summary: Quinn decides to stop watching Sam and Shane fight for Mercedes and go after the girl she loves
1. Chapter 1

There's one person who has always been there. She's my best friend. Took me into her home when I had nowhere else to go. She always had my back and I know she always will. I just hope she knows she could come to me if she needs it too. I'll be there for her as long as she'll have me. She's my best friend, but lately I've been feeling something new. Something very confusing to say the least, because I've only ever been with guys that way, but I can't help it. She's always on my mind. She's just so Damn perfect! Everything she does! She can absolutely do no wrong! Wow.

Maybe I have more than what I thought was a crush on her, but can you blame me? She sings like an angel and looks like a dream. This is insane! I could literally have any boy I wanted, but I can't take my mind off of Ms Mercedes Jones. It's not like it matters though. She's dating some guy named Shane and Sam has been chasing after her ever since he got back from Kentucky. She wouldn't want me anyway. I'm damaged goods. Getting pregnant at sixteen. Dating guys I didn't love just so I could stay at the top. Cheating on those guys with other guys I didn't even care about. Why would she ever consider me? Plus, she's straight! She would probably laugh if she knew about my feelings. Well, no not laugh.

Mercedes would never laugh at someone because of thee feelings, but she would feel sorry for me. I don't want that. She'll start acting all weird around me and I don't want to damage our friendship. We've barley even talked ever since she left New Directions for the troubletones. I can't say I blame her. She's been pushed into the background for two years and all she wants is her time to shine. I couldn't tell you how pissed off I got when I found out Mercedes didn't get the part of Maria in west side story. Anybody could of told you that Mercedes was better, but just like Mercedes said it's the Rachel Berry show around here. Now thanks to Mr Schue and Rachel, we only have three girls left in New Directions.

I almost quit, but Shelby wouldn't allow that. Somehow she found out about me trying to get Beth back from her. I know it was stupid, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I was too busy trying to get her back that I didn't realize that she was exactly where she's suppose to be. Mercedes helped me realize that. When I'm at my best or my very worst she's always there. Even now that we're about to compete against each other at sectionals. She's wished us good luck even though I know nothing would make her happier than to beat us. She was disappointed to hear that Rachel wasn't allowed to compete at sectionals, because I know she wants to prove she's better than Rachel.

In all reality everybody knows that Rachel Berry is destined to do great things. Everyone knows she's going to get out of this town, but so is Mercedes. Mercedes is just as talented and she's going to be a star one day. I would bet my life on that. I just finished watching the troubletones perform a mash up of Survivor and I will survive. I'm a little worried about losing, because they were that good, but I'm also so proud of my friends. They were amazing! Especially Mercedes! What? I got it bad ok? Like I said before though, it doesn't really matter. She has two guys all over her right now, one of those guys being my ex-boyfriend, so she would never be with me.

"Mercedes!" I turn around to see Sam following Mercedes backstage, so I follow quietly behind to see what's up. Only as a concerned friend of course "You sounded amazing out there."

"Thank you, Sam." Mercedes smiles shyly

"I miss you, Mercedes."

"Sam, please." Mercedes says raising her hands "I'm with Shane."

"I already told you I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend is." Sam says as he grabs Mercedes hands "I'm going to fight to get you back."

"Sam," Mercedes sighs pulling her hands away "What we had was great, but it's over."

"I'm not giving up so easily." He smirks before running towards the stage "Quinn." He smiles when he notices me "We should probably get put there."

"Right." I say wearing a fake smile "Let's win this thing!"

"Yeah!" He shouts before running towards the rest of the New Directions

"Quinn?" I turn around to find Mercedes smiling at me "Good luck out there."

"Thanks, Mercy." I smile back "We're going to need it after the way you just performed. Especially since we don't have Rachel."

"I'm sure you guys will do great." Mercedes says before hugging me "You're extremely talented, Quinn. Don't you ever compare yourself to Rachel Berry. I spent too much of my time doing just that." She chuckles "I use to think 'I'm good, but I ain't no Rachel Berry.'"

"You're amazing, Mercedes." I assure her as I hug her tighter "If someone tells you you're no Rachel, it's because you're not. You're Mercedes Jones. That's much better in my opinion."

"Thank you." Mercedes says as we pull apart "Now go out there and win second!" I glare at her playfully "What? Toy guys are good, Quinn, but did you hear us?"

"Yes I heard you." I roll my eyes "We might as well throw in the towel now."

"That's the spirit!" Mercedes laughs. God I love her laugh "Now get out there!"

"Ok."

To say that I was surprised that we beat the troubletones would be an understatement. Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy we won, but I'm also very upset. My girl worked so hard for this and she was amazing out there. But, I guess you could say that everything turned out fir the best. The girls are back in New Directions, thanks to Mr and Rachel allowing the troubletones to perform one song per competition, everyone is all together again! After our entire group performed We our young, I noticed something.

Sam couldn't keep his eyes off of Mercedes and I wanted to slap him for looking at my girl. Then I realized, she's not my girl. She's dating Shane. It's then that I decided that Mercedes would be happy with me. I could make her happier than those boys could ever dream of. That won't happen if I just sit back and let these two guys fight for her love. I have to fight for her too. I will fight for her. Mercedes will be mine. Whatever it takes! I will get my girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been hanging around Mercedes a lot lately. I've missed being this close to her and now is as good a time as any. I'm not really enjoying her talking about her boyfriend, but it kind of comes with best friend territory, and if that's not bad enough, I have to see Sam all over her too. I'm not liking this at all, but there's nothing I can do. I refuse to tell her my feelings until I'm sure she can return them. The problem is, how will I know she's sure? Do I just as her if she's likes girls?

Should I ask her is she likes me? No, because that would freak her out. I know Mercedes doesn't have a problem with others being gay, but that doesn't mean she would consider dating a girl herself. It just means that she's an accepting and loving person, which is why I love her so much. I'm sure that Sam and Shane love her too, but not as much as I do. I don't think anyone loves Mercedes the way I do

"Quinn, are you listening to me?" Mercedes ask, her voice layered with concern. I was so lost in my thoughts (and staring at Mercedes) That I wasn't really listening to whatever it was she might be saying. That's bad, because she invited me over here to talk about a fight she had with Shane

"I'm sorry, Mercy." I sigh, throwing myself on her bed "I was just thinking about something, but we can forget about it. Tell me what happened with Shane."

"Well." She sighs, running her fingers through her hair "We had another fight about Sam." Again? They seem to be having this argument a lot lately. Everytime Sam goes near Mercedes, Shane just loses it. He starts yelling and screaming until Mercy tells him to stop. I don't care how big or bad you are, if Mercedes Jones tells you to do something, you do it. Shane had to learn that the hard way "Why does he have to act this way? Sam and I are friends, that's all. Isn't Shane suppose to trust me? Have I done anything to make him doubt me?"

"Stop right there!" I shout before I sit up on the bed and scoot closer to her "You've done absolutely nothing wrong. If Shane is stupid enough to fight over nothing, then it's his fault, not yours."

"Ok." Mercedes nods before resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her and hold her tight. There are no words to describe how much I love being near this girl. Shane must be dumber than I thought, if he's going to have the same argument with Mercedes over and over again "I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right." I smirk. Mercedes rolls her eyes, but nods anyway. She's so cute. I totally understand why Shane and Sam love her too. I'm not saying I like it, but I understand it "Let's lay down." I suggest, grabbing her wrist to pull her down with me. We don't move though, because Mercedes hisses when I touch her wrist. What the hell? "Mercy, what's wrong."

"Nothing." She answers all too quickly, which tells me she's lying. I grab her arm gently and slowly pull her sleeve up, to look at her wrist. My eyes go wide when I see a very dark bruise there

"That is not nothing." I whisper, trying to stay calm although I'm furious on the inside. Who would do this to her? I know Mercedes' parents would never do this to her. I did live here after all and I know that Mercy is there pride and joy "Who did this to you?"

"Nobody." She says, yanking her arm away from me and covering her wrist "I just fell and landed wrong."

"Don't lie to me Mercedes!" I shout, jumping out of her bed. When I find out who did this to my girl, there will be hell to pay. There's no way I'll just sit back and allow someone to hurt her "Who did this to you?!" I instantly regret yelling when I see Mercedes flinch and turn her head away from me

"Please, don't yell at me." She whispers. Who is this girl? Mercedes Jones doesn't ask someone to stop yelling at them, she threatens someone to an inch of the life for even thinking of raising their voices to her

"Mercy," I sigh, kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hands "What's going on?"

"It was an accident." She whispers, looking away from me "Can we please just drop it?" I want to tell her no that we can't drop it, but I don't. I know that if I push her to tell me she'll just get angry and tell me to leave

"Ok." I nod "I'll drop it for now." Mercedes seem to accept this answer, since she nods her head and lays down in the bed. I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her. I know that she knows I will not let this go

It's Monday now and I'm walking through the halls of Mckinley looking for Shane before he goes to football practice. I don't know much about this guy, but he seems to really care about Mercedes. Maybe if I tell him what I saw it'll help. Unfortunately, for a big guy, he's pretty good at hiding, because I haven't found him yet. Where the hell can he be?

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Holy shit, that's his voice. Where did it come from though? Wherever he is, he sounds angry

"I saw the bruise on her wrist!" That's Sam. What the hell is he doing? Does he think that Shane gave Mercy that bruise? Did he? No way! Mercedes would never stay with a guy who hurt her. Would she? "Didn't anybody teach you how to treat a girl?!"

"I didn't do anything to her! I would never hurt Mercedes!" I flinch when I hear a crash and run towards the shouting. I see Shane on the floor, holding his jaw, in the middle of the choir room

"What the hell is going on here?!" I shout, grabbing Sam's arm so he can't hit Shane again

"He's hurting Mercedes!"

"No I'm not!"

"Shane!" The two boys and I turn our heads to see Mercedes standing at the door. She runs to Shane and helps him off the ground "What the hell is going on?!" She glares at Sam and I

"Hey, I was just asking the same thing." I say, defending myself "I ran in here when I heard a loud crashing noise."

"Sam pushed me and I flipped over the piano bench." I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing at the thought of Shane flying over the piano bench for three reasons. 1) He could of got really hurt 2) He didn't deserve to get hit considering Sam just jumped to conclusions and hit him 3) He's Mercedes' boyfriend and she would get really mad at me if I laughed his expense

"What did you do that for?!" Ok, Mercedes is pissed

"I saw the bruise, Mercedes!" Sam shouts "I know it he's hitting you!"

"What?!" Mercy and Shane yell at the same time. This just got really really bad. Mercedes looks like she's about to kill Sam

"Shane, baby, aren't you late for practice?" Judging by the tone in my best friend's voice, this will not be pretty at all

"Yeah." Shane answers, glaring at Sam "I'll see you later, baby." He kisses Mercedes before he leaves the room

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I saw that coming. Mercy is so angry right now that she either doesn't remember that I'm here or she just doesn't care

"How else was I going to get answers, Mercedes?! I saw the Damn bruise on your wrists! Look me in the eye and tell me Shane didn't do that!"

"Guys-"

"He didn't do it! You see a fucking bruise on my arm and you automatically assume that my boyfriend is hitting me?! Do you really think I would allow a man to hit me!"

"You guys-"

"Of course not! What else am I suppose to think though, ha? You won't give me any fucking answers!"

"You guys might want to-"

"You want a fucking answer? Fine! Coach Sylvester asked me to join the cheerios again and I might of pushed myself too hard to lose weight! I was running up and down the bleachers and I fell from the middle section to the bottom! I twisted my wrist when I hit the ground! Are you fucking happy now?"

"YOU GUYS! WE HAVE COMPANY!" I shout loudly to try to get their attention this time. Both of them turn their heads to see half the glee club standing at the door. Artie, Joe, Finn, Rachel, Tina, Mike and Kurt are all staring at Sam and Mercedes in disbelief

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Sam asks, calmly of course since we're not alone anymore

"I was embarrassed. I didn't even go to the nurse, because I didn't want to tell her how it happened." When I notice a single teardrop fall down Mercedes' cheek, I know she's embarrassed. I quickly run to her and wrap my arms around her

"Shhhh It's ok, Sweetie." I want to be angry at Sam, but I can't. I yelled at her when I saw the bruise and didn't believe her when she said it was an accident "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Please." She whispers. I nod as I grab her hand and lead her out of the room. I feel like the world's biggest ass for the way I acted before. Well, not exactly how I acted but how I felt. I thought that Shane hitting her and Sam fighting with him meant that I could swoop in and save my girl. That's not what I should of felt. I should of just been there to help Mercedes, instead of wondering how I could use this to my advantage. Maybe I'm no better than Sam and Shane like I thought, but that's going to change. I'm going to become the kind of person that Mercedes deserves, because she deserves nothing but the best.


End file.
